A Fire That Will Burn Forever
by Angel4
Summary: This is my first fanfic, it is a romance for all the digidestins. I hope you like it.
1. Default Chapter Title

A Fire That Will Burn Forever

By: Sweet Candy

__

"What's going on, where is everyone?" Sora said as she looked around for the others. "I hate it when I'm alone." Sora said softly, trying not cry.

"Your not alone Sora, I'm here for you." A voice said.

"Huh?" Sora said as she tried to find who was talking to her.

"I love you Sora, I always had." The voice said.

"Who are you?" Sora said still looking for the person who owned the voice.

"You don't remember me?" The voice asked.

"No, I don't." Sora said.

"It's me..." The voice trailed off.

"Sora, wake up." Another voice said.

"Huh, oh hey Mimi." Sora asked, getting up very slowly."What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Oh nothing really, I just needed someone to talk to." Mimi said cheerfully. "I need to tell someone." Mimisaid again.

"What is it Mimi?" Sora asked_, _as she fully got up.

"I like someone in the group..." Mimi said, than started blushing.

"Who is it?" Sora asked_, _while still half asleep. In her mind she knew that Mimi liked either Izzy, Joe, or Matt, it was too obvious.

"I like Tai!" Mimi yelled.

Sora was so shocked that she almost fell back down on the ground, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Mimi likes Tai? How did this happen? When did this happen?" Sora kept asking herself those question in her mind.

*Flashback*

__

"Hey Sora." A voice said.

"Oh, hi Tai." Sora said as she turned around facing him.

"I want to let you know something." Tai said, blushing slightly.

"What is it Tai?" Sora asked, as she looked at him in the eyes.

"I..I...I like you Sora." He said after a long paused.

"I know Tai, I like you too." Sora said with a smile.

"You do?" Tai asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Of course I do, we have been friends for a long time and our friendship means a lot to me." Sora said.

"But...I mean..." Tai was interrupted by Sora.

"I have to go Tai, my mom is calling me." Sora said as she ran towards her mom.

*Next Week at the Soccer Tournament**

"Sora, we need to talk after the tournament okay?" Tai said before he headed out to the soccer field.

"Sorry Tai, I don't want to break your heart." Sora said to herself, before she headed to the soccer field.

The game was going fine, Tai and Sora's team was winning, and it was the last quarter. Tai had the ball and was going to score when 'POW'.

"He's down folks, the teams captain's down and he doesn't seem to be getting up." The announcer said.

Sora ran to where Tai was, the other team tripped Tai and he fell hitting his head really hard. "Tai are you okay?" Sora whispered.

"Sora...I...love...you." Tai said before he blacked out.

*Tokyo Hospital*

"He's fine, but..." The doctor said as he looked down at his feet.

"But what? Jim what is wrong with Tai?" Sora asked.

"He hit his head really hard and he doesn't seem to remember anything." Jim said softly.

"Is it permanent?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure." Jim said.

"I think it's best you don't remember me and what you told me." Sora said to herself. "Sorry I can't say 'I love you" back to you. I can't love you or I'll hurt you." Sora continued to say in her mind.

*In the Hospital Room*

"Sora..." Tai said before going to sleep.

*End of Flashback*

"Earth to Sora? Are you there Sora?" Mimisaid waving a hand in front of Sora's face.

"Oh, sorry Mimi. What did you say?" Sora asked, snapping out of her little world.

"So do you think that Tai will like me back?" Mimi asked again for the tenth time.

"I don't know, you have to find out yourself." Sora said. "Maybe you'll be happy with Mimi." Sora thought.

"After me and Tai are a couple, maybe you and Matt could come with us on a double date." Mimi said getting very excited.

"What! Me and Matt, where did you hear this from?" Sora said quickly.

"Well..maybe if you don't spend so much time with him than I wouldn't think that." Mimi said, still sure that she was right.

"Friends can talk to each other Mimi, it doesn't mean that we are going out." Sora said trying to set Mimi straight. 

"Oh sure..." Mimi said. "Okay let's just say that you do like him more than just a friend, would you date him?" Mimi asked.

"I..." Sora started.

***

"Hurry up Tai, you lost your memory not your legs." Matt yelled as he picked up another piece of firewood.

"Hey Matt, I still remember you owe me ten bucks." Tai yelled back, as he ran towards Matt. "I think I'm remembering things." Tai said.

"What?" Matt asked.

"I remember you owe me ten bucks, and that happened before I lost my memory right? Tai asked.

Matt stopped. "He's remembering." He said to himself. "Do you remember anything else?" Matt asked.

Tai closed his eyes, trying to remember his old memory. "I do, someone." Tai said.

"Someone?" Matt asked again.

"A girl, someone special." Tai said as he tried to remember who that person was.

"Who do you see?" Matt quietly asked.

"Sora..." Tai said.

Matt dropped all his firewood, he stood there in silence. "He's remembering Sora, this is not good." Matt thought.

"You remember Sora?" Izzy said catching up to Matt and Tai.

"Yeah, it's weird. I see only her, when I close my eyes." Tai said.

"From all of us she is the closest to you, you have a lot in common." Joe said finally catching up to the rest of the guys.

"We were close..." Tai said.

***

"Hey Tk, we get back soon. Our brothers will get worried." Kari said, walking behind Tk holding his hand.

__

"Well okay, you know we should…Ahhhhhhh!" Tk screamed.

****

To be Continued

I hope you like my first story, please tell me if you want me to continue it. I not sure that I'm gonna make it Sora and Tai or Matt and Sora. All I know is it won't be a Mimi and Tai at the end. Please give me ideas. 

Sweet Candy


	2. Default Chapter Title

A Fire That Will Burn Forever2

By: Sweet Candy

"Well Sora..." Mimi said.

"Well if you really want to know the answer..." Sora couldn't finish, she was pulled away into the forest by Matt.

"What's going on with them?" Joe asked as he come with the firewood that Matt was suppose to be holding.

"Don't worry Sora, I believe that nothing is going on between you too!" Mimi yelled, as she gave a wink after what she said.

"Where's Matt and Sora going?" Tai asked as he and Izzy came out of the other side of the forest.

"Oh nowhere, you don't have to worry about a thing Tai. Matt will take good care of Sora." Mimi said as she ran to Tai and helped him with some of the firewood.

"Matt doesn't like Sora could he? What is Mimi doing? Why does this picture not look so good? I don't know what I'm thinking anymore, I'm so confused." Tai thought as he repeatedly shook his head back and forth.

"Are you alright, Tai dear?" Mimi said sweetly. "He doesn't mind my hands around his, so I guess he won't mind me calling him dear." Mimi thought.

"Dear?!" Izzy and Joe both yelled.

***

"Matt what are you doing, do you know what is going on? Mimi thinks that you and I are a..." Sora was interrupted by Matt.

"He's remembering Sora." Matt said as he cut her off.

"What?" Sora said, forgetting what she was saying.

"He just told the guys that he remembers you and how special you are to him." Matt said, sitting down by a nearby log.

"Oh...this is not good." Sora said.

"What were you saying earlier about Mimi?" Matt asked.

"Mimi just told me that she was in love with Tai, and asked me if he liked her back." Sora said softly.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Sora asked with her back to Matt.

"Well maybe the fact that your best friends is in love with the one person you love." Matt said as he walked over to where Sora stood.

"I'm fine, Mimi and Tai will be happy together. If he has her than he would stop thinking about me and soon forget about me." Sora said holding back tears.

"Sora...you know you don't mean that. It's not your fault that your moving, it's just happens." Matt said as he tried to comfort her.

"Thanks Matt, it's just if Tai and I are a couple now, then when we return to home. I will have to leave him behind, with all the memories that we shared. I just can't do it." Sora said as she cried.

"Sora...listen if you really care about him, wouldn't it be better that you spend as much time as you can with him. So when you do leave you will have wonderful memories to remember him by. by avoiding him just hurts you both." Matt said, as he turned Sora around to face him. "She stopped crying, I hope she doesn't want to kill me for saying all that." Matt thought. Sora gave him a hug, it shocked him at first but then he returned it.

"Thanks Matt, you have been a great friend to me. I don't know how I would get through all this without you support and understanding." Sora said as she gave him one last hug.

"So what are you going to do?" Matt asked.

"I'm going to take you advice, I'm going to spend as much time with Tai as I can." Sora said as she started to run back to the campsite.

"No problem Sora, I would do anything for you." Matt said quietly as he walked towards the lake.

***

"T.k!" Kari yelled as she grabbed his hand.

"Kari! Let me go or you'll get sucked in too." T.k yelled as he tried to let go of her hand to save her.

"I'm not letting you go, T.k hang on." Kari said as she tried her best to hold on to him.

"Kari…" T.k yelled as he was sucked into the vortex, pulling Kari with him.

After a few minutes T.k and Kari landed in a dark and creepy place. T.k and Kari slowly got up and looked around. They couldn't see anyone or anything. Kari started to cry and T.k tried to comfort her. They both thought they were dead, until someone broke the silence.

"You two finally arrived, it sure took you long enough." A deep voice said.

***

"What are you talking about talking about Mimi?" Tai asked in a confused way. "Why are you calling me 'dear'?" Tai asked as he got out of her grip.

"Tai, you and me can be a great couple." Mimi said happily.

"Couple?" Izzy and Joe yelled. 

"I am now more confused than before, when did we start going out?" Tai asked as he looked at Izzy and Joe. They looked like they were going to kill him.

"Starting now." Mimi said as she smiled. She than put her head up and gave Tai a kissed on the cheeks.

Everyone was so shocked. Tai just stood there shocked, Izzy started typing nonsense on his computer, and Joe just sat down and no one said anything. No one was more shocked than Sora, who just came back from the forest with Matt right by her side.

"Sora!" Tai yelled as he snapped back from reality.

"Hey Sora, we're a couple now." Mimi said as she grabbed Tai's hand again.

"That's great Mimi, I'm happy for you." Sora said with a weak smile.

"Sora…" Tai said as he tried to walk towards her.

"Let's get back to the campsite, we need to get to our digimons." Sora said as she walked towards the campsite. "I guess I'm too late." Sora thought as she looked at Tai and Mimi.

When they arrived back to camp, no one was there. No digimons, no T.k and Kari. They decided to spilt up into two groups to search for them. Tai, Sora, Matt, and Mimi went to look for T.k and Kari. Izzy and Joe decided to look for the digimons. It was getting late and no one has found anyone.

"I'm tired, let's rest here for the night." Mimi said as she found a place to sit.

"Are you tired Sora?" Tai asked.

"A little, it's getting late and we can't see anything in the dark anyway. My as well have a break." Sora said.

When everyone was asleep, Sora woke up. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't Tai out of her head. She stared at him for a few minutes, than got up and walked to the lake.

"Why am I so stupid, I pushed him away all this time and now that he has someone else I want him back. Well I can't take him, he is your best friends boyfriend now. I wished I could tell him how I feel about him." Sora thought. 

"Hey Sora…" A voice from behind her said.

***

"Who's there?" T.k demanded.

"You don't know me, but I know you." The voice said again.

"What are you talking about?" T.k asked.

"I want what you have, Takeru." The voice said.

To Be Continued

I hope you like chapter two to my story, please tell me what you think. I'm still not positive what the couples will be yet. I know there will be a love triangle between Tai/Sora/Matt, Izzy/Mimi/Joe, and Sora/Tai/Matt. 

Sweet Candy 


	3. Default Chapter Title

A Fire That Will Burn Forever (Chapter 3)

** By: Sweet Candy**

"Oh...hey Matt. What are you doing still up?" Sora asked.

"I should be asking you the same question." Matt said as he walked towards her.

"I was just thinking..." Sora said as she looked at the moonlight on the lake.

"Of Tai?" Matt asked even though he knew the answer, it killed him deep inside everything they talked about Tai. "Tai, he doesn't know how lucky he is. There is something Cherrymon is right about, I do resent him, but not cause he is leader, but cause he has the one thing I want." Matt said to himself.

"You could say that..." Sora said in a soft voice.

"You still care about him don't you, you can't forget him." Matt said straight out.

"I just wished..." Sora started.

"You just wished what?" Matt asked.

"I just wished that I had the chance to tell him that I love him too." Sora said in the verge of tears.

"There is still a chance you know?" Matt said trying to be clam. Deep inside his heart ached, it felt like it was on it's last beat. 

"There us no chance Matt and you know it, his with Mimi now. They seem very happy, I am happy for them. Even if Tai is getting his memory back, he would be to happy about his new girlfriend to even worry about me." Sora said softly.

"Sora...you know that is not true. Tai and you are very close, he will soon remember everything. What are you planning to do when he does?' Matt asked.

"I don't have to do anything, him and I were nothing more than friends before. He will just think of me like all of you, one of his close friends." Sora said as she turned away from the lake. "So what brings you out here Matt?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"I had a lot of thinking to do." Matt said.

"About what?" Sora asked as she looked at him in the eyes.

"About us." Matt said, than realizing what he said. "Oh man, that was a stupid move. Now think Ishida, make up an explanation." Matt thought to himself. "What I mean is, cause we spend a lot of time together that people might think wrong things." Matt quickly said.

"Your right, but I fell very comfortable around you. I can tell you anything and I know you would keep a secret, you are the greatest friend I ever had." Sora said with a smile.

"You too..." Matt said a little sad, and disappointed.

"I know...tell me who you like Matt and I will try to hook you up with her." Sora said.

"You can't...she's already taken." Matt said even more sad and more disappointed.

"I can't believe it." Sora said with a smile on her face.

"What can't you believe?" Matt asked quickly hoping she didn't realize that he liked her.

"You like..." Sora started.

Matt stood there in silence.

"Mimi?" Sora said.  


Matt almost fell over. "God she's dense." Matt said to himself. 

"Well am I right?" Sora asked.

"I..." Matt started. "What am I going to say? If I say I like Mimi than she wouldn't think I like anyone else." Matt thought. "Your right." Matt said with a sigh.

"It's no surprise to me, I would of guessed that you would like Mimi. She's pretty, sincere, and friendly." Sora said.

"Well you are all that and much more." Matt said, than kicked himself when he realized that he said it out loud.

"Huh?" Sora said now confused.

"I mean...she's all that...but she only got the crest for sincerity...and you are all that too and you got the crest of love...that means that you got much more things than her." Matt tried to explain himself.

"Okay..." Sora said more confused than ever.

"We should get back to the campsite before Tai and Mimi gets worry about us." Matt said.

"Your right, let's go." Sora said, as she started to walk towards the campsite.

"How dare you Matt, you will pay for this. I remember it all now, Sora loves me and I love her, no one will get between us, including you." A voice said in the bushes.

***

"What are you thinking about Izzy?" Joe asked as he put more firewood in the fire.

"Something." Izzy answered.

"Let me correct you oh great one, it's someone." Joe said as he sat down.

"Yes, very true." Izzy said with a smile.

"Could this someone be named Mimi?" Joe asked.

"In a matter of fact that is correct." Izzy said.

"You like her I knew it!" Joe yelled.

"So do you!" Izzy yelled back.

"Shh...the woods have ears." Joe said.

"I was thinking about what happened today, Mimi said she was in love with Tai. How could it come to this?" Izzy said.

"Your right, Mimi and Tai just doesn't look right." Joe said.

"My theory was that Tai, Sora and Matt would be in a great love triangle, Tai and Matt both care deeply about Sora. I just hope she can handle choosing between them. If Mimi gets into the picture, it just wouldn't work out." Izzy said.

"Of course it would Izzy, two and two makes four. Your just saying that cause you know you want Mimi and you don't want her to like Tai." Joe said.

"Perhaps your right." Izzy said as he started to type on his computer. 

"Why do you like Mimi, what do you like about her?" 

"It was simply what she said.

**Flashback**

"Hey Izzy, look what I got on my Math test." Mimi said.

"Great, good work." Izzy said without looking at the test.

"Great work? I got 11% on my test and you say 'great work'?" Mimi asked.

"Yep." Izzy said still typing on his computer.

"Whaa!" Mimi cried.

"What? What's wrong Mimi?" Izzy said finally looking at her.

"No one ever listens to me, everyone thinks I am just some spoiled little brat." Mimi cried.

"You know that's not true..." Izzy said.

"It is so...everyone listens to Sora...everyone like her..." Mimi said between cries.

Izzy was silent, he didn't want to tell Mimi that it was true.

"I want to be like Sora." Mimi said.

"You don't mean that, you are fine the way you are." Izzy said trying to comfort her.

"Really?" Mimi said finally stopped crying.

"Yep." Izzy said now blushing a bit.

"Your the best, I can always count on you. Thanks Izzy." Mimi said as she ran to her friends.

**End of Flashback**

"So...are you going to tell me?" Joe asked.

"Nope." Izzy said with a smile as he continued to work on his computer.

Not to far away, a black hole is growing bigger and bigger. It is sucking up everything in it's path, it is heading towards a campsite not to far away.

***

"What do you mean you want what I have?" T.k said a little confused.

"Give me Kari and I will spare you your life." The voice said.

"Hahaha in your dreams buster!" T.k said as he tighten his grip on Kari.

"I believe you don't have a choice, you don't belong with her. She is the queen of light, and I need her to help me increase my powers." The voice said again as he appeared out of the darkness. He was wearing a dark cape and sunglasses.

"Since you put it that way...No!" T.k yelled.

"T.k....do you think he is a digimon?" Kari asked.

"He is ugly enough to be." T.k said with a smile.

"Hey!" the voice said. "I am not a digimon, I am the new ruler of the Digiworld, I come from the future. You can call me Ken." Ken said.

"Hey Ken, Barbie is not here so get lost." T.k said.

"You will pay for that comment, I will show you..." Ken's voice was trailed away as a bright light, sucked T.k and Kari into a new place.

"Takeru hurry up, your slowing us down." A voice said.

"Takeru?" Kari said as she looked at T.k. "Ahh!" She screamed.

"What?" T.k asked as he looked at Kari. "Ahh!"

To Be Continued...

Here are parts for the next chapter of  A Fire That Will Burn Forever

"Sora hang on, don't let go of me." Matt said as he held on with all his might.

"I can't Matt, it's too strong." Sora said.

"Just hang on." Matt said as he held on to the tree.

"If you let go of me than you can save yourself." Sora said.

"I am not letting you go Sora, do you hear me?" Matt said as his grip on her became stronger.

"Please Matt, I have cause you a lot of trouble already. I don't want you to die." Sora said as tear ran down her cheeks.

"I won't let you die, if die than I am coming with you. Dying is worth it if it's with you." Matt said.

"Matt..." Sora said.

"Sora I love you, I always had." Matt said.

"Matt...I...l...ahhh!" Sora screamed as the vine pulled both of them into the lake.

***

"Oh great where are we now?" Joe asked.

"You are in the past, you were sent here by the black hole." Genni said.

"Thanks for the recap Genni, but what are we doing here?" Izzy asked.

"You were sent here to fixed what you have broken..." Genni said as his voice vanished.

"Oh great, what are we suppose to do?" Joe said.

"I dunno, maybe fix what we are suppose to fix than we could go back to the present." Izzy said.

"Fix what? Does he want us to build something?" Joe asked.

"Maybe this will answer your question." Izzy said.

"No way." Joe said.

"Yes way." Izzy said.

***

"Don't worry Hikari, I will protect you." Diasuke said.

Kari could see that T.k was ready to punch the lights out of Diasuke.

"What do you think you are doing?:" T.k as clamly.

"Talking to my girl." Diasuke said as he put his arms around Kari's shoulders.

"Your girl? She's my girl." T.k said as he pulled Kari towards him.

"You must be kidding, Tai wouldn't even let you near her." Diasuke said.

"Why is that?" T.k asked.

***

"Sorry Mimi, I am just remembering things in my past. I remember that I love someone else. I can't love you." Tai said clamly.

"You love Sora?" Mimi asked bitterly.

"Yes." Tai said softly.

"Well you might just forget about it, she doesn't like you." Mimi said.

"What are you talking about?" Tai asked.

"I made plans for her and Matt to spend time together. Matt and Sora do make a great couple don't you think?" Mimi said with a wicked grin on her face.

"What did you do?" Tai demeaned.

"You will soon find out." Mimi said.

"This is not like you Mimi, what is happening?" Tai asked.

"I am sick and tired of people in my life choosing Sora over me. What is so good about her anyway? First my friends, Matt and now you, what is wrong would you people. She is not as pretty, as sincere as I am, look I have the crest of sincerity. She has the crest of love, what is that going to do if she is not able to love." Mimi said.

"Mimi you don't know what you are saying." Tai said.

"I know exactly what I am saying, I know how to get to my goal. I must destroy Sora first." Mimi said as she started to laugh.

** There you go a little spoiler for the next chapter, if you would like to read it tell me and I will put it up.**


	4. Default Chapter Title

A Fire That Will Burn Forever (Chapter 4)

By: Sweet Candy

"Matt..." Sora said as she stopped walking.

"Yeah Sora?" Matt asked as he stopped as well.

"Shouldn't we be at our campsite already?" Sora asked.

"Your right, I am sure that this is the way back to the camp. When I went to the lake it was just straight ahead." Matt said.

"Okay, let's just keep walking for now and then we'll see." Sora said.

"Okay. Hey look at that." Matt said as he pointed to something that caught his eyes.

"That looks like a house, what is a house doing in the middle of the woods?" Sora asked.

"Beats me, let's check it out." Matt said as he grab Sora's hand and they walked towards the house. "Hello? Anybody home? Okay it's clear." Matt said as he walked into the house.

"This is not right Matt, there something about this place that creeps me out." Sora said.

"What are you two doing here?" A voice said.

"Huh? Tai?" Sora said as she turned around and saw him.

"Yeah, it's me." Tai said, then he looked at Matt hand. "I guess I am too late." He said.

Sora quickly let go of Matt hand and ran towards Tai. "Tai it's not what it looks like, Matt and I are just friends. Right Matt?" Sora said.

"Yeah..." Matt said.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it man." Tai said.

"So your memory is back." Matt said.

"You bet it is, I came to look for Sora." Tai said.

"Mimi?" Sora said, as she saw a figure showed up at the door.

"Wow everyone is here, what's the special occasion?" Mimi asked.

"It's nothing Mimi, we just all happen to come to this weird place together." Sora said.

"Sora I need to talk to you...alone." Tai said as he pulled Sora to another room in the house. "I'm glad I remember everything now...aren't you Sora?" He asked looking at her.

"Of course I'm glad..." Sora said softly.

"I love you Sora." Tai blurted out. "I know it may be shocking but I want to tell you now when I am still conscious. I'm afraid that if I wait any longer I might lose my sanity." He said.

"Tai..." Sora said.

"Wait let me finish, I want this to be right. I loved you since the day you came in my life, I loved you when I lost my memory, and I love you right here right now. I can't lose you again Sora, when I lost my memory I always felt something special between us. When I first told you I loved you, you didn't say anything back or I didn't hear it. Can you please tell me if you feel the same thing?" Tai asked as his eyes stared deeply in hers.

Tears was running down Sora's cheeks, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How can I break his heart? How can I tell him that I can't love him? I love him so much it hurts." Sora said to herself. 

When Tai saw that Sora was crying he didn't feel so good. "Was she crying cause she's happy or sad?" He thought. He pulled Sora towards him and ran his fingers in her hair. "Shh...don't cry Sora...it's okay if you don't feel the same way. I understand." He whispered in her ears. Deep down inside he didn't want Sora to say she didn't love him, but he knew he shouldn't push things.

"I don't care anymore, I love Tai and I'm going to spend as much time with him as I can. Like they say it's better to love and lost than never love at all." Sora said to herself. She raised her head to look at him, she looked into the most wonderful brown eyes she ever seen, those eyes were her strength to tell him. "I love you to Tai, with all my heart. I have loved you from the first day I met you." She said with a smile.

"Your serious?" Tai asked, when he saw her nod he smiled as while. He bent down and captured her lips like he captured her heart. They just stood there and kiss, pretending the whole world around them doesn't exist.

***

"Where do you think your going?" Matt asked as he saw Mimi trying to follow Sora and Tai. 

"I'm checking on my boyfriend." Mimi said with a smile.

"Tai got his memory back, he knows who he loves and that person is Sora no one else." Matt said coldly.

"By the sound of your voice you don't seem to totally agree either am I right?" Mimi asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"..." Matt just looked away.

"I don't get it! What is so good about Sora that has you and Tai so worked up about her? I know Tai has liked Sora for a long time now but what about you?" Mimi asked.

Matt sighed. "If you really want to know, it's more like I need her. When I was little, when my whole family was all together I felt safe and cared about. If I was hurt or have a problem I would talk to my mom about it. When my mom left I felt like my life has gone too. My dad always works so we don't ever see each other. At school if I were to get picked on I would have to stand up for myself, if they hit me I would hit them back, I didn't care about what happens later. That is when I started shutting everyone out of my life, the whole world seemed to be my enemy. When I first met Sora, I felt something strange between us. After all the time we spent in the DigiWorld I have come to let Sora in my life and my heart. She understands and care about me, I never thought that anyone could make my life complete like she did. To answer you asked I like Sora cause of her kindness and without her I wouldn't be complete." Matt said as he stared at the moon outside the window.

"I never knew that about you Matt, so that's way you also act so tough?" Mimi asked as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Yes, it's also why I always why I always fight with Tai. I made him think that want to be leader, but really I just resent him for being lucky. When we fight I think of how unfair he is to Sora and ignores her, she deserves so much better. If I have to fight him forever or beat him to a living pulp I will, I am going to make sure he appreciate what he has." Matt said.

"That's all the more reason to get Sora and you together." Mimi said with a smile. When she saw him shake his head she frowned. "Why not? You deserve a person like Sora." She said.

"To be honest no one really deserves her. She's wants to be with Tai and I will be happy for her. I don't want to come between her and Tai, they do look like a good couple." Matt said trying to smile.

"Looks can be deceiving, come on Matt just tell her or else you'll live your life knowing that you never told her how you feel." Mimi said.

"I can't Mimi." Matt said.

"Why not?" Mimi said.

"Because I love her too much to lose her. Don't you see if I tell her how I feel than she'll leave me just like my mom, I can't handle another blow from someone I really care about." Matt said.

"Well I'm going to help you get Sora, after that I can get Tai." Mimi said.

"Mimi..." Matt started but than looked at Sora and Tai who just walked in together hand in hand. He tried to smile for them. "What took you two so long?" He asked.

"We...um..." Tai said as he and Sora blushed.

"Tai dear, we should be going to T.k and Kari." Mimi said as she wrapped an arm around Tai's arm.

"Mimi we need to talk." Tai said as he tried to get out of her grip.

"Okay in private." Mimi said as she pulled Tai into another room in the house.

"So you and Tai worked things out?" Matt asked Sora.

"Yep." Sora said as she blushed.

There was a silence in the house, Matt and Sora just stood there. Matt sometimes glances at Sora. They didn't notice that something was in the house with them.

"Matt...ahh!" Sora yelled as she felt something pull her ankle, it dragged her out of the house and was headed to the lake where Matt and her talked before. She suddenly felt a hand on her waist, she looked up to see Matt.

"Sora hang on, don't let go of me." Matt said as he held on with all his might 

"I can't Matt, it's too strong." Sora said. 

"Just hang on." Matt said as he held on to the tree. 

"If you let go of me than you can save yourself." Sora said. 

"I am not letting you go Sora, do you hear me?" Matt said as his grip on her became stronger. 

"Please Matt, I have cause you a lot of trouble already. I don't want you to die." Sora said as tear ran down her cheeks. 

"I won't let you die, if die than I am coming with you. Dying is worth it if it's with you." Matt said. He than thought of what Mimi said, _ "Come on Matt just tell her or else you'll live your life knowing that you never told her how you feel."_

"Matt..." Sora said. 

"Sora I love you, I always had." Matt said. 

"Matt...I...l...ahhh!" Sora screamed as the vine pulled both of them into the lake.

Matt came up for air, than dove back down to find Sora. He saw that the vine was pulling her deeper and deeper down. He came up for air once more and took a deep breathe and dove back down. He gabbed Sora's hand and pulled her up, it was a struggle cause the vine wouldn't let her go. When he finally succeeded he pulled Sora up to shore. She was coughing up water than fainted. He was catching his breathe, than he looked at Sora's legs. "I think there was poison in the vine, I heard it was deadly." Matt said. "I have to save her even if it cost my life, I can't live without her." Matt said to himself and he took off her shoes and socks.

"Tai..." Sora whispered.

***

"Joe?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah Izzy?" Joe answered.

"Do cold all of a sudden?" Izzy said as started to shake.

"Yeah...Izzy?" Joe said as he stared at the black hole behind Izzy. "Izzy, Izzy, Izzy!" Joe yelled as he pointed to the black hole.

"Joe are you okay? There's nothing behind me, it's just a large black HOLE!" Izzy yelled as he and Joe started to run. 

It was too late they were sucked into the black hole. When they finally saw light again they knew they weren't on Server anymore. 

"Where am I ? This sure looks familiar, but I'm not positive about this place." Izzy said as he looked at the buildings and houses.

"Ahh!" Joe yelled.

"What's wrong Joe?" Izzy said as he ran over to Joe.

"Oh nothing really, I just wanted to make sure I'm alive." Joe said as he laughed. "Izzy this looks like Earth, are you home?" Joe asked.

"It looks like home but there's something different." Izzy said as he looked around.

"Your right as always Izzy." A familiar voice said.

"Genni!" Joe and Izzy said.

"Hey boys, if you haven't noticed you aren't in the DigiWorld anymore." Genni said.

"Oh great where are we now?" Joe asked. 

"You are in the past, you were sent here by the black hole. It teleported you home but in the past." Genni said. 

"Thanks for the recap Genni, but what are we doing here?" Izzy asked. 

"You were sent here to fixed what you have broken..." Genni said as his voice vanished. 

"Oh great, what are we suppose to do?" Joe said. 

"I dunno, maybe fix what we are suppose to fix than we could go back to the present." Izzy said. 

"Fix what? Does he want us to build something?" Joe asked. 

"Maybe this will answer your question." Izzy said. 

"No way." Joe said. 

"Yes way." Izzy said.

"That is not what I think it is. That is all of us when we were younger." Joe said as he stared at the eight kids standing in front of them.

"Hi!" A high girl's voice said.

"Mimi?" Izzy and Joe said in unison.

"How did you know my name?" The little girl said.

"This is so weird, watching a little version of us." Joe said.

"We got to find out what we were trying to fix and fix it or we're stuck her forever." Izzy said.

"I'm going to be sick, since we are in the past does that mean all the evil digimon we defeated is still alive?" Joe asked.

"I'm afraid so." Izzy said.

Joe fainted.

***

"T.k you look older." Kari said as she looked at her boyfriend.

"So do you." T.k said.

"This is weird, wait isn't that Tai?" Kari said looking at the person leading the group.

"If it is than Tai has shrank and got a really bad hair." T.k said.

"I'll go see who he is." Kari said as she walked up to the Tai look alike.

"Hey Hikari, what's up?" The guy said.

"You know who I am?" Kari asked.

"Of course, it's okay that you don't much you did hit your head pretty hard. I'm Diasuke, your brother's biggest fan." The Diasuke said.

"You know my brother?" Kari asked.

"How did you think I got these?" Diasuke said as he pointed to his goggles.

"I'm very confused, and a bit scared here." Kari said. 

"Don't worry Hikari, I will protect you." Diasuke said. 

Kari could see that T.k was ready to punch the lights out of Diasuke. 

"What do you think you are doing?:" T.k as calmly. 

"Talking to my girl." Diasuke said as he put his arms around Kari's shoulders. 

"Your girl? She's my girl." T.k said as he pulled Kari towards him. 

"You must be kidding, Tai wouldn't even let you near her." Diasuke said. 

"Why is that?" T.k asked. 

"Something about your brother being a back stabbing, no good loser." Diasuke said with a smile.

"That's it!" T.k yelled as he punched Diasuke in the jaw.

"T.k stop that!" Kari yelled.

"Oh great even my girlfriend takes his side. If you like him so much than why don't you go out with him!" T.k yelled as he walked away from the group. 

"T.k wait." Kari said as she ran towards him. "What is wrong with you? You never like fighting why are you fighting now?" She asked.

"There's two things I can't stand. One, anyone saying anything bad about my brother. Two, anyone who thinks that they can take you from me." T.k said.

"No one is going to take me away from you, I only love you T.k no one else." Kari said as she gave him a kiss on the cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kari." T.k said as he hugged her.

"What do you think your doing?" A voice said.

"Tai?" T.k and Kari both said.

To Be Continued

Here is spoilers for the next Chapter.

"Sorry Matt I can't love you back." Sora said softly.

"It's okay Sora, I understand." Matt said as his feet suddenly felt weak. He fell on his knees, the poison was going deeper in his veins.

"Please Matt, you can't die. Your one of my best friends, you helped me way too much." Sora cried.

"Sora..." Matt said in a voice that she could barely hear.

"I owe you so much, you have helped me when I felt like no one could help me. You can't die you hear me, I have to repay you for everything you did for me. I don't know what to do, you should of told me that you loved me long before. Maybe than we would have had a chance together, but now I love Tai." Sora said.

"Sora...it's okay I only want you to be happy, even if it's not with me." Matt said as he closed his eyes.

"No...Matt wake up!" Sora said as she tried to wake him.

"There is a way to save him." A voice said from a distance.

There is only a spoiler for the Tai/Sora/Matt/Mimi section cause the next chapter is all about them. If you like me to continue writing spoilers for my next chapters than please tell me. Please tell me what you think of the story so far.

Sweet Candy 


	5. Default Chapter Title

A Fire That Will Burn Forever (Chapter 5)

By: Sweet Candy

_ "Where am I? What is this place?" Sora said as she looked around at the familiar surroundings. _

"Sora..." A voice said.

"Hey I know that voice, you were in my dreams before. Who are you?" Sora asked as she tried to be brave. Deep inside she felt scared and weak, she didn't know if she was still living on Earth. 

"Don't be afraid of me, I'm here to help you." The voice said as it came closer.

"How can I trust you when I don't know what or who you are. You told me you love me the last time we talked, does that mean your Tai?" Sora asked.

"No Sora, I'm not Tai. It's me Matt." Matt said as he walked out of the darkness to face her.

"Matt?" Sora said shocked. "How did you...are we dead?" She asked.

"No, at least not yet." Matt said. "Sora you got to listen to me, try to open your eyes. You have to wake up." He told her.

"How am I suppose to do that?" She asked.

"Try to wake up you have to..." Matt said as he faded away.

"Matt!" Sora yelled.

"Matt!" Sora yelled as she bolted up from where she was laying, her head ache and her body feels weak. She looked around, she was on shore. A few feet away from her she saw Matt laying there unconscious, she quickly ran over to him. "Matt? Are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked as she shook him.

"Sora....are you all right?" Matt asked weakly.

"I'm fine, what happened to you. The last thing I remember is that we were pulled into the lake, Than I felt something hot running through my body, it hurt and it stung. Than I felt something that over passed the pain, it felt wonderful and soon the pain was gone. Than I thought of Tai, than I started to dream about..." She heisted.

"About?" Matt said as he tried to get up but than fell back down

.

"You..." Sora said softly. 

"I'm flattered, knowing that I mean something to you makes my life worth living." Matt said with a smile as he slowly got on to feet.

"Matt tell me what happened, how did you end up like this?" Sora asked.

"If you must know, when I pulled you up from the lake. I found out that the vines were poisonous, I saw that it cut into your ankle so I..." Matt said as he felt another stung of pain in his body.

"Matt you didn't..." Sora said. "Why?" She asked.

"That's an easy one, cause your the first person I have ever loved. You could say that your the love of my life." Matt said with a faint smile.

"Sorry Matt I can't love you back." Sora said softly.

"It's okay Sora, I understand." Matt said as his feet suddenly felt weak. He fell on his knees, the poison was going deeper in his veins. 

"Please Matt, you can't die. Your one of my best friends, you helped me way too much." Sora cried. 

"Sora..." Matt said in a voice that she could barely hear. 

"I owe you so much, you have helped me when I felt like no one could help me. You can't die you hear me, I have to repay you for everything you did for me. I don't know what to do, you should of told me that you loved me long before. Maybe than we would have had a chance together, but now I love Tai." Sora said. 

"Sora...it's okay I only want you to be happy, even if it's not with me." Matt said as he closed his eyes. 

"No...Matt wake up!" Sora said as she tried to wake him. 

"There is a way to save him." A voice said from a distance.

"Huh? Who's there?" Sora asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am, just remember that I can help you save him." The voice said.

"How can you save him when you can't see you or touch him?" Sora asked.

"Do you love him?" The voice said.

"I...I..." Sora started, than she looked at Matt lying there on the brink of death and it's all her fault. 

"Well..." 

"I can't, I love someone else." Sora said.

"Well there goes your only chance of saving him, you don't deserve the Crest of Love if you don't know what love is. Good luck, you'll need it, see ya." The voice said.

"Wait...okay I'll say it if that will save him." Sora said sadly she didn't want to lie to Matt or make him think wrongly, all she knew it she has to save him.

Not so far away, Alemon laugh to himself. "What a foolish girl, once she says the words than she will won't ever have to worry about love again." He said to himself.

***

"Mimi listen, I'm sorry if you think that me and you can have a future together, but we can't." Tai said.

"You didn't deny us together when I told everyone you were my boyfriend." Mimi said.

"Sorry Mimi, I am just remembering things in my past. I remember that I love someone else. I can't love you." Tai said calmly. 

"You love Sora?" Mimi asked bitterly. 

"Yes." Tai said softly. 

"Well you might just forget about it, she doesn't like you." Mimi said. 

"What are you talking about?" Tai asked. 

"I made plans for her and Matt to spend time together. Matt and Sora do make a great couple don't you think?" Mimi said with a wicked grin on her face. 

"What did you do?" Tai demanded. 

"You will soon find out." Mimi said. 

"This is not like you Mimi, what is happening?" Tai asked. 

"I am sick and tired of people in my life choosing Sora over me. What is so good about her anyway? First my friends, Matt and now you, what is wrong would you people. She is not as pretty, as sincere as I am, look I have the crest of sincerity. She has the crest of love, what is that going to do if she is not able to love." Mimi said. 

"Mimi you don't know what you are saying." Tai said. 

"I know exactly what I am saying, I know how to get to my goal. I must destroy Sora first." Mimi said as she started to laugh.

"You can't do that, I won't let you. I _ will_ stop you." Tai said. "Sora and I _ will _be together at the end you'll see." Tai said as he walked out of the room.

"Where are you going, they have been alone for quite awhile. Are you _ sure_ you wanna go out there?" Mimi said with a smile.

"Yeah, why not. There just friends." Tai said with some uncertainty.

"Suit yourself." 

When Tai left the room, Mimi fell to her knees and started crying. "It's so unfair! I hate you Sora!" Mimi cried. The next thing she knew was a cold feeling came over her and she was sucked into a black hole.

***

"Joe, we can't stay her in the past forever, we have to find a way back." Izzy said.

"I know, I miss the others especially Mimi." Joe said.

"Me too, I have tried everything. It doesn't seem like it's gonna be easy, why can't the answer just come fall into my arms." Izzy said as he put his arms out.

_ BAMM!!_

"Where am I now?" Mimi said as she looked around. "Oh, hi Joe, where is Izzy isn't here with you?" 

"He's here all right, try looking down Mimi." Joe said with a smile.

"Hi Mimi, nice of you to drop by." Izzy said.

** TO BE CONTINUED**

I hope you like it so far, tell me what you like and don't like so I can make it better. The next part is going to be about T.k/Kari/Diasuke and Joe/Mimi/Izzy. I hope you look forward to it. 

Sweet Candy 


End file.
